We Aren't Friends
by GFSista
Summary: They weren't friends yet they have an understanding. Rocket/Sinedd.


We Aren't Friends

I have no idea where this came from.

Disclaimer: If I owned Galactik Football, Mark wouldn't exist.

Warning: Hints of slash.

* * *

_A fight definitely doesn't make us friends._

Sinedd tackled Rocket to the ground and aimed a fist at his shoulder. Rocket yelped in pain and retaliated by punching Sinedd in the face. Sinedd relinquished his hold on Rocket in order to check his face. He felt warm blood dribble down his chin and he sucked in his lip, tasting the bitterness of his own blood. He didn't know that Rocket could throw a punch like that. Sinedd looked up and saw Rocket, nursing his shoulder. The fight was over something stupid, a mere insult blown out of proportion. It seemed like a good idea at the time, an opportunity for the boys to let off some steam.

"I'm sorry about your lip." Rocket murmured.

_Just because you patched me up, it doesn't mean we're friends._

"Hold still."

"I don't want to. Why am I letting you do this anyway?"

"Because I'm persuasive. Now sit _down_." Rocket said, holding Sinedd down by the shoulders.

"That stuff stings." Sinedd said.

"Do you want your lip to get infected? It'll be filled with bacteria and pus and –"

"Okay, okay." Sinedd said, allowing Rocket to dab at his lip.

Rocket rolled his eyes. Sinedd had sustained much more serious injuries on the field and yet here he was, moaning at anti-disinfectant and a tiny cut. Rocket finished dabbing and wiped some cream on his bottom lip to soothe the pain.

"Done. Don't bite your lip or anything like that. You can keep the cream." Rocket said.

Sinedd grunted his version of a thank you before grabbing his coat and walking out the door. Rocket stared after him.

_One coffee doesn't make us friends._

A few weeks later, Sinedd walked along a path, hands stuffed in his pockets, trying to huddle into his coat. The cold was vicious.

"Sinedd?"

The said boy turned around only to see Rocket, clad in a woolly hat and gloves.

"What do you want?"

"You look terrible." Rocket decided.

"Thanks." Sinedd said sarcastically.

"You could use something hot. Come with me." Rocket set off. Sinedd looked at Rocket's back before deciding to join him. He told himself that it was because he was freezing.

They arrived at a secluded café, only so many people knew about it. Rocket took of his hat and gloves and ordered two big mugs of coffee.

"Cheers." Rocket smiled before taking a long gulp.

Sinedd gingerly took the mug in his hands and drank deeply.

_Conversation doesn't make us friends._

"How are you?"

"Good." Sinedd said before drinking his can of beer.

"That's good. How's training? And Artegor?" Rocket said, cradling his tumbler of rum.

"It's fine. Artegor's much more… mellow." Sinedd said with obvious disdain.

"Mellow?" Rocket asked. "What's the matter with that?"

"He used to…" Sinedd paused, shaking his head. "You wouldn't understand."

"Really? Try me." Rocket leaned against the bar, folding his arms.

Sinedd raised his eyebrows in obvious surprise. "Why do you want to know?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just trying to be friendly." Rocket smiled slightly.

"We're not friends Rocket." Sinedd said, confused by Rocket's attention. The last time he had seen Rocket it was in the Sphere. He was aggressive and fierce. Now he was back to his normal self. _"Maybe he isn't." _Sinedd thought, remembering the fight that they had a few weeks earlier. Rocket did put up a good fight, landing a few blows before Sinedd managed to knock him to the ground.

"Alright then. Like I said, what's the matter with Artegor being mellow?"

"You don't give up, do you?"

Rocket paused and gave Sinedd a smirk. "No. No I don't."

_One night doesn't make us friends._

Rocket pressed Sinedd against the wall, feverishly trying to take Sinedd's jacket off. Sinedd repaid the favour by slipping his fingers up Rocket's t-shirt. He then paused.

"We still not friends Rocket."

"I can cope with that." Rocket said before claiming Sinedd's lips again and raking a hand through Sinedd's raven hair.

* * *

I hope it doesn't seem too rushed but I wanted to publish this, it wouldn't leave me alone.

GFSista xx


End file.
